


Slipping Through My Fingers

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: And then, the blood sliding down his arm made everything worse. Bit by bit, Natsu was slipping.





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Gray looked down, unseeing.

His hand was still stretched over the abyss.

He was still hanging precariously, holding onto the tree.

But Natsu!

Natsu had just been _there_.

And he’d… he was gone now.

It had gone too fast but Natsu was gone and Gray couldn’t comprehend how.

_The ground was crumbling beneath their feet and just when they’d felt that everything had calmed down…  Gray found himself holding onto a branch from the tree with one hand and with the other holding Natsu._

_The spike of fear that shot through him left Gray stock still. And he could still hear Natsu. He could hear himself respond with something nonsensical – but none of that made sense._

_And then, the blood sliding down his arm made everything worse. Bit by bit, Natsu was slipping._

_He really didn’t have any chance of trying to get leverage. Natsu was dangling above the abyss and Gray was the only thing keeping him grounded. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long._

_Gray could sense himself yelling at the fire mage but they were both tired. And Natsu was looking oddly at him. Gray was losing his footing and the blood was still slipping down and was a too bright colour amidst the overall greyness and mists._

_And then Natsu wasn’t there anymore._

_Gray saw him fall. They both had their eyes bulging and their mouths open._

_A raw call erupted from his inner core and Gray could only say one thing._

_“NATSU!!”_

But Natsu had been engulfed by the mists, tumultuous river and waterfall that were under.

And Gray couldn’t understand it.

They’d just kicked their enemies’ asses. They weren’t supposed to have this thrust upon them so suddenly.

And Natsu…

Gray was lost.

“What happened?” he distantly heard.

Gray straightened and turned just in time to see both Erza and Lucy getting closer. They wore worried expressions, questioning – it was the only thing Gray was able to fixate on before looking back down into the abyss.

“Natsu…” he said in a choked-up voice.

“Where is he?” someone asked.

Gray just shook his head and looked down into the white mists.

The heavy silence that blanketed the three friends was answer enough.

“Come on. We’ll have to look for him down there.” Erza said in a serious tone, placing a hand on Gray’s shoulder. That hand had the effect of snapping Gray out of his trance and tearing his gaze from the abyss.

But Gray knew that Natsu didn’t have much of a chance. The dragonslayer might have defied the odds countless times but now…

Gray had this weight sitting on the pit of his stomach…

He feared the worst had happened.

He _knew_ it had.

The trio made their way downwards, with a heavy silence shrouding them with doubt and worry.


End file.
